Water Bound
by MorningDewHSfan
Summary: Kankri saves a family of Mertroll but one specific makes him feel happy and safe. He loves the troll but this love could ruin his life and career. One slip up could lead to him never seeing the handsome mantaray again. He has to struggle to stay with his love till till the troll, Cronus is set free with his family.


Kankri's POV

The white poachers boat came into view as I drove a small rescue boat that was used when we find this thing happening. They had three rare mertrolls held up and just made me even more angry to see that one was wounded. I quietly climb aboard and watch the situation as I load the emergency pistol. I hide the weapon and walk out into the scene.

" I am part of the wildlife protection. You are poaching these animals illegally and are under arrest. " I pull out my badge only to hear a gunshot. A horrible pain shoots through my thigh making me yelp and grunt as I pull out the pistol and shoot the four men down. I pant softly with effort as I walk up to the three mertroll.

There were a violet mantaray species that looked of the same family. One was perfectly fine but scared and shivering, probably the youngest from how small he was, another was huge but unconscious he had two deep scratches along his face and a deep gash in his side. The last one was about my size but taller. He had scratches all over but the two on the side of his forehead were the most noticeable. The medium sized one was hissing and growling at me as he guarded the other two.

I drop the silver weapon and kneel down to his height. More people would be here to help but I didn't want any of the victims to be scared.

" Shhh it's alright now. You're going to be safe. More of my friends are coming and we'll save your family." The defencive troll seemed to understand as he nodded. " May I check the bigger one to see if he's ok?" He hesitantly nods and lets me pass, watching me closely as I limp over to the older troll. I pull out a small medical kit that was always on my belt and pull out some bandages to stop the bleeding. Once the gash is covered I slowly walk over to the smallest one and pick him up gently, as I walk to my boat and set him in a saltwater tank.

" Kankri are any of them hurt? How many do we have? " A rescue buddy named Sollux and Psii call from another boat.

" Three and two are injured." I walk back to the troll about my height. " you get to ride with me and the smaller troll but the bigger one needs to go on the bigger ship so he gets immediate attention." He looks up at me and fixes the piece of seaweed in his lips.

" My name is Cronus… my younger brother is Eridan and my father Dualscar." I looks at him surprised and amazed as I lift him up and set him in my boat.

" I cant believe that you can speak English. This is amazing! All the things that we could learn to save your kind!" He lets out a soft chuckle but looks at his brother worried, looking him over for injuries. " He's fine for now. Once we get to the aquarium he'll get a better check." I start up the engine and start to speed back to land, slowing down once I reach the secret tunnel used for the rescue missions. I enter it, looking around at the glowing walls of all colors. My attention is stolen by Cronus who has beautiful glowing patterns down his arms, chest, back, and tail. I stare for a bit before I hear him cough. My eyes advert up to him only to see him smirk with a cocky expression, making me turn away with a light blush of embarrassment.

Once we reach the end I press a button that lets an employee know someone wants in. One they recognize me and open the door and I pick up the tank with Eridan and hand it to Karkat who was already there to help me. I pick up Cronus who whines about needing to be in water soon.

"You'll be in a tank as soon as we patch up the injury on your forehead, so soon if you stop struggling…" Karkat growls softly at Cronus as we walk into the examination room. I lay Cronus down and clean the wound, placing a waterproof bandage on it after I clean up the blood.

" You'll be in tank 213 you'll be near Meenah and Porrim." I place Cronus on a tarp so me and Karkat can carry him easier to the tank. We slip him into the tank that looks like the area he was taken away from. He looks around with a smile before he kisses my cheek.

" Thanks, Cheif. This means a lot ta' me." He then swims around the tank, looking at the other ones. I let out a soft sigh and watch him for a but, my cheeks flushed red for some reason.

" You can't let him get to you like that, Kankri. There's the rules that you have to follow other wise you'll never be able to fucking see him again." Karkat reminds him before climbing down from the platform to go back to his janitor job. I sigh and nod, looking down at him.

" Yes I know and I don't want that happening. Thank you, Karkat for your help." I climb down as well after setting up the clipboard with Cronus's information.

I knew that I shouldn't get this close to a patient especially one of a different species. My job and access to this information could all be wiped away if any one else had seen what Cronus did and that made me worry. He would have to stay till his father was better and that could take a lot longer or shorter than I first thought. I wont be able to see him very often any way I'm on watch for poachers. But every time I see him he seems so familiar and I feel safe around him. I hope I can see Cronus again soon maybe after I get my leg fixed by Sollux when they return.


End file.
